Taint the World
by Pr0xy-3
Summary: Good or Bad. Innocent or Evil. The line should be clear... but its not. After everything I was put through I know it wasn't for a lost cause, she had a plan. OOC
1. When Your Different Sanity Will Lie

`~**Taint the World**~`

Prolouge Part One

**When Your Different Sanity Will Lie**

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any lyrics_

I've never been much of a people person.

...Its not that I don't like them, more so that I just have a hard time connecting and understanding them.

You see, in my earlier years of life, it never bothered me.. but after high school I found myself wanting to "fit in" and knowing how to react to people in general. Thus began my journey of traveling across towns trying to have some interactions. I would condemn myself to social places such as noisy bars and so on. All the traveling gave me a lot of strange and fun experiences. There wasn't much thought put into my travels, where ever I would end up was always a mystery and an adventure. Later, some of those adventures would take on a more serious and scary approach…

But I'll get to that later.

For as much traveling as I did, I still couldn't seem to grasp the one thing that I had been striving for since day one. Normalcy. I'd been thinking about it a lot, probably a lot more than any regular person would. I was still new to the realm where people coexisted with each other and was eager to find the meaning of the word, since I had never experienced it.. or so I had believed that I hadn't. More recently I've learned that it is such a simple word. Everyone takes advantage of it, as it is an easy word to do so with because normal is what you make of it. It has no strict guidelines, no rules to follow… it just is what it is.

...

The last couple nights had been stormy. The temperatures had been dipping down to the low forties and the wind chill was enough to make anyone shiver. It left most clutching at the loose ends of their jackets as their teeth chattered viciously. The rain that had pounded the ground earlier in the day had left large puddles laying in its wake and I was forced to trudge through them as I pushed forward to my destination.

Tonight I felt I needed to get out of my hotel room for two reasons. The one bedroom thing was starting to make me claustrophobic after sitting in there since I had arrived two days ago, and I couldn't help this gut wrenching feeling that overwhelmed me and told me to get my ass outside.

After ten minutes of sloshing through the puddles I could feel the water beginning to soak through my shoes. The damp feeling surrounding my feet was utterly annoying. I cursed inwardly at myself for wearing chucks instead of my boots and decided instead to focus on the small town I was walking through.

It was really small and quiet, not that I minded, there were not many people around but the ones that were seemed friendly enough. The buildings were laid out in a grid formation much like any other city, except much smaller and not well taken care of. For the most part this place reminded me of the towns in the old western movies, just with paved roads. The buildings were old and worn, the side walks and roads had holes in them and edges were chipped off precariously in various spots. This would not be the ideal place I would want to settle down in, but the town made for an interesting rest stop.

After walking a few blocks away from the hotel, I could see the bar that everyone in the hotel was talking about, coming into view. The blue neon light in the window read moon shakers and flickered on and off a couple times but managed to stay lit and assisted the dim street lights in lighting the roadways. As I made my way to the bar the agonizing cold rain started to pick up again. I quickened my pace and took longer strides while the cruel wind blew against me making the rain pelt my body. It made me shiver feverishly as I pulled my hoody's thin hood up and over my face to shield myself from the intense droplets. Once at the entrance of the building I noticed that the eerie silence set up for an almost cold spooky atmosphere. Before I reached for the meaty wooden handle on the door I hesitated for a minute unsure if I really wanted to go in. Not really wanting to go back to the stuffy hotel nor wanting to face the rain anymore my fingers gripped the handle and pulled it open.

As I went to step inside a small bell rung indicating to whom ever it would concern that someone had just entered the bar. I was greeted by two deep blue carpets laying by the doors, stepping on them I wiped my shoes on them ridding them of excess water that I didn't want to track in on the hardwood floors. There were soft murmurs as I did this and when I glanced up I could see all eyes on me. Doing my best to ignore the stares I took the place in. I wasn't too sure of the people here and although they were all giving me curious stares I decided it would be best to lay low this time. The bar counter itself took on the shape of a rectangle the ends stopped at the back walls giving it two corners where no one else was sitting.

'Perfect.' I thought to myself. Before I could make my way to the corner, a gruff voice addressed me.

"Good evening sir." The bartender who looked to be going through a midlife crisis made his way to the front of the bar. He stopped once he reached the front and rested his palms on the bar counter. He held his lazy black eyes on me as he stood in front of a quiet couple. I took note that they were the only ones not staring at me, but brushed the thought not wanting to dwell on it and gave the bartender a quick nod before nonchalantly waking to the corner.

Like the town this bar was small and had only a few people inside. The lighting was also dim and a thick haze clouded my vision while walking past several people holding cigarettes, I could feel my nostrils flare as the smoke pranced around my face. Reaching the stool of my choosing I peeled the soaked hood from my head and pulled the hoody off my frame leaving me in my white T-shirt. My blood red hair was left damp from the water soaking through the fabric and I found myself unconsciously running my handed through it before sitting down.

Glancing around I noticed several guys still staring me down as if I were an intruder, some of them seemed unsure of how to react. I then noticed the man and woman from earlier, they still refused to acknowledge me. Their eyes bore into the counter to of the bar .the both of them looked so isolated from the rest of the group even though they sat at the head of the bar. They had drinks in front of them that looked like they were barely touched, and they hadn't even taken their jackets off. It was as if they were waiting for something. My eyes quickly darted around the room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary… well, except for the gazes I was receiving. I shrugged it off, it was probably nothing.

Leaning back into the seat I reached into my jeans pocket and gripped a familiar box, I pulled it out and held it in my grasp. Swiftly, I opened it and salvaged the last cigarette in it as I placed it between my lips, I discarded the now empty box on the counter and dug my hand back in my pocket to retriever my zippo lighter. Without hesitation I quickly lit it and stuffed the lighter back into my jeans. After taking a long drag I saw the stares had died down and just about everyone had gone back to their own conversations.

The bartender had finished making his rounds to everyone who needed refills and then stopped in front of me. He wore a casual suit and stood about six foot. His black hair was thinning slightly and just barely managed to grow past the bottom part of his ears. His dull tan lips pressed into a thin line an his thick eyebrows were furrowed.

"What can I get you?" He asked in an irritable tone.

The two days that I had been in this town there were a lot of friendly people. Coming into this bar tonight was making me think differently. I mused as I stared back.

"Heineken." I replied.

He simply nodded slowly and carefully turned to get my drink. He moved as if he were on edge about something, and I briefly wondered if I should've even come out tonight.

…

Taking another hit off the cigarette, I took the time to examine the small group. For the most part they seemed to calm down a little bit. I was no longer receiving the questioning stares like when I had first come in. Instead some had bored and blank expressions as they guzzled their own drinks. Most were engaging in loud conversation, and a few mirrored the bartenders vigilant actions. I relaxed deeper into the seat. This had to be one of the weirder towns I had traveled to.

When I heard the glass of the bottled beer hit the counter, I lazily drew my gaze back to the bartender in front of me.

"You're not from around here are you?" He whispered while leaning in close to my face.

"What was your first guess?" I deadpanned directing my gaze to the green bottle on the counter. I took one last hit before smashing the cigarette into the clean ash tray that was conveniently placed to my right. The bartender mumbled something incoherent as he turned away from me. His footsteps were heavy as he walked to the other end of the bar.

Before I could reach for the cold bottle, a loud bell sound immediately drew my attention to the front door. It was opened widely as a small figure stood in it. I guessed it was a woman by how tiny the frame was, and how the black snug jacket clung from the rain I mentally noted I was right, seeing her evident features. She pulled her hood off revealing short choppy locks of pale pink hair.

I watched as she moved forward into the bar. She paused a minute, surveying the groups of people. Nearly all of them ogled at her appearance, which she must have shrugged off because it didn't seem to bother her. Instead her fierce emerald eyes landed on me. Her pink plump lips quirked into a sly smirk as she unzipped her drenched hoody, which revealed a gray tank top that dipped lower than necessary across her chest, and ended just about her belly button. A shimmer caught my eye as I noticed there was a pink piercing there.

She pushed off everyones stares and gracefully advanced in my direction. She swayed her hips somewhat side to side as she approached me, clearly trying to seduce anyone watching. Her light blue jeans wrapped tightly around her long legs and flared out around her shoes. I found my eyes wandering back up her body and caught the way her chest heavily heaved, like she had been running for along time. As she came to a halt at the stool beside mine my attention fell back on my drink. I heard her toss her jacket carelessly over the chair and then she sat down with a small huff. Silently cursing to myself I gripped the ice cold bottle, lifted it to my mouth and chugged the liquid. As I stared blankly ahead, I could feel the heated glares start up once more. I also noticed the woman beside me looking around she was observing everyone carefully.

I hadn't ran into many people like her though I could feel she might be trouble. It wasn't how she as dressed, it was how she acted that caught my eye. She was out of place here just like me and judging by her actions, she had noticed that too..

_'So much for laying low.'_ I mentally scorned.

...

After downing half of the drink I roughly set it back on the counter. I continued to stare straight ahead until I heard the bartenders heavy footsteps coming once more in my direction i watched as he tried to slick his hair back. His positive much more proud attitude was apparent, and his eyes were glued to the woman as he walked closer his lips hesitated to form a smile. I placed my hand on my cheek and continued to watched, amused at his nervous actions. The girl barely payed attention. Her eyes were still scanning the crowd.

"What may I get for you this evening?" His voice was much more gentle and welcoming then when he had spoken to me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I watched as the woman turned slightly to him. Again barely acknowledging him.

"Jack and coke." She said sounding uninterested. The bartender looked slightly shocked but nodded regardlessly and left to fix her drink. A faint smirk played on her features as she tapped her nails on the counter. Her eyes moved one by one through the people like she was looking for someone specifically then she paused on the couple that sat at the front of the bar. I noticed her eyes narrow the slightest bit before she averted her gaze and stretched out her back then briskly ran her fingers through her hair. Suddenly she turned to me. She opened her mouth about to speak but then the bartender returned with her drink in hand. He placed it on the counter in for of her.

"Jack and coke for the beautiful lady." He wriggled his thick eyebrows making the woman giggle before grabbing the drink.

"Thank you." she said courteously and then sipped on the dark liquid.

...

By now the bartender had gone to wait on the other people in the bar. The woman next to me had tossed a few curious glances my way, but didn't say anything until she finished her drink.

"My name is Sakura." Her voice held its liveliness but this time she spoke quietly, so only I could hear her. She smiled as her eyes playfully danced watching my own. Instantly it clicked. She was trying to read me, just like the rest. I inwardly smirked, she had something up her sleeve. I'd play it out a little longer before I would give into her game. Instead of giving her a reply I simply looked past her and copied her actions of scanning the people. Everyone had gone back to their own conversation except the man and woman at he front of the bar.. again they were just sitting there. I wasn't sure how long they had been boring their stares into us but looking into their eyes. I could tell they were itching to hear out conversation. They seemed to keep their composure for the most part, but their eyes radiated fear and anger.

Sakura's nails tapped against the counter again impatiently, the sound was lost in the noises of the bar. I finally decided to humor her. I didn't dare take my eyes off the couple up front. I wanted to see their reactions, it was obvious something was up.

"Gaara." I replied.

I seen her raise an eyebrow and turn in her seat, she followed my gaze and must have saw what was holding my attention. She turned back around to face me, and gave a cruel dry laugh. "Your different." She twirled a strand of her short hair, then paused as if in deep thought. I now watched her, she held a weary expression on her face. Suddenly her sharp emerald eyes narrowed and cut into my own. It was apparent, she wanted me to ask why. She had laid bait out and was waiting for me to take it. After matching her intense stare, I finally took it.

"Different?"

A small smirk spread on her lips before she pulled me closer. "It will happen quickly, you will be either with or against me." She growled softly then pushed me away.

Confusion washed over me. What was really going on? I watched her take another glimpse at the couple before she stood from the stool and pulled a small black object from her coat so quickly that I barely registered what it was. Instantaneously I heard a loud threatening gunshot come from the front of the bar. It flew past my head, just barely missing it, and collided with the wall behind me. There were several cries emitted as everyone scattered for shelter.

Basic instinct took over and screeched at me to duck and cover if I couldn't run. Instantly I dropped to the floor and pressed myself to the wall of the bar. there were ear piercing screams as glass shattered all around the building. Another violent gunshot had been fired. The source was awfully close to me. Removing my hands from my head I looked over and realized Sakura had been the one to fire. She was squatted down next to me peering over the bar counter firing bullets back at the couple up front.

"What the fuck!" I heard myself bellow at her.

I didn't have time to think. She turned to me with her gun drawn and aimed carefully between my eyes. The aura emitting from her was so strong and overwhelming that I flinched when she looked straight into my eyes. A third and fourth shot was fired from the front, Making my body tense from the sudden noises.

Sakura, who seemed to forget about her target at the moment quickly reached into her other pocket and tossed a small handgun that matched hers at me I looked at the gun with wide eyes then back to her. _'Was this chic insane?'_

"Kill them." She said ominously.

_'Apparently so.'_ I noted. I wanted to ask why, but judging by her facial expression it would only get me shot. I wasn't sure who this girl was or why she wanted people dead, but here she was putting me in a position where I was being forced to kill.. No, she was giving me a choice. Kill or be killed. I had no connection with the people, but it was obvious that they had connections with her. If she wanted them dead, I'd assume it was for a good reason.

If not, then I had just killed two innocent people.

...

"Are you fucking insane?"

I found myself hovering over the pink haired woman, who was currently sprawled across the king sized mattress in my hotel room. Her tiny frame barley managed to cover a quarter of it as she laid on her back watching me from the corner of her eyes. The white sheets and blankets had rumpled around where she landed earlier.

I saw the amusement in her face when I resorted to flailing my hands as I yelled, trying to add emphasis to every word aimed at her. Instantly she seemed uninterested.

"Perhaps." She humbly whispered turning on her side and facing away from me. I watched as she hugged the giant body pillow to her figure and I let out a frustrated sigh when it was apparent that she was now completely ignoring me.

I barely knew her and I could hardly stand her. This girl was completely unnerving.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, my right collided with a cold metal object. As my fingers grazed the gun the guilt I felt from earlier wedged itself back into my thoughts. I allowed my hand to caress it before I tightly grasped it and then tossed it to the bed. I stared intently at it as my mind wandered back to the previous event that night.

A half-hour ago I had been given a choice, shoot or be shot. Not that I had much to live for but I didn't want to die either. It hadn't been my first time holding such a weapon nor had it been my first kill. I knew for sure it wouldn't be my last either.

This was however my first time not having a legitimate reason. The only reason Sakura gave me was if I didn't, she'd blow my brains out along with the other. In my book, that wasn't a good enough reason.

I didn't quite understand her motivation, but I was eager to hear her story.

We had fled the scene five minutes after killing the couple who sat at he front of the bar. We left them in cold blood with everyone else still cowering under their chairs and tables. Before we left I briefly remembered Sakura shouting something about the bartender but her voice was muffled due to the shouts, pleas, and cries that surrounded us. I remembered the sirens that came shortly after. Sakura roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the street. From there, we ran.

We made sure to avoid the police at all costs.

The puddle infested streets made our footsteps echo through the alleys. Leftover water slapped against my pants and managed to splash up to my knees.

Sakura, who had been ahead of me slowed her pace and turned back to face me. "Where do you live?" She questioned zipping her jacket and stuffing her small fists in the pockets.

With uncertainty on my face I met her gaze. "Why?" I asked.

"We need a place to lay low for a bit." She growled.

"Whats wrong with your place?" I argued.

Our pace had become more of a power walk as I caught up with her, trying to catch my breath from the recent run across the town.

"I don't live around here." She finally answered.

"…I don't live here either." Her eyes burned into mine. "But I'm staying at the hotel a couple blocks up from here." I pointed up and straight ahead at a corner of the large building that could be seen from where we stood.

Her glare faded as she followed my finger to the building. "How convenient." She breathed.

So now here we were.

Sakura pushed herself into my life tonight and in the end I _didn't_ have a choice. I glanced up from the gun to look at her. She was quiet now. Her breathing had become rhythmic, and i assumed she was sleeping. Looking at the clock that read 2:38am, i decided it wasn't such a bad idea. The only problem was with everything that kept playing in my head, I could tell it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Not until I had closure as to why she picked me to do her dirty deed.

Figuring we could talk about everything in the morning, I turned around and walked into the bathroom to wash my face. After shutting the door, I disposed of the jeans that were clinging to my legs uncomfortably and slipped into my warm pajama pants that had been lying on the floor. I welcomed the soft fabric, it was probably the only comfort I'd get tonight.

I laughed quietly to myself as I met my reflection. Ten minutes… Ten minutes was all it took for some crazy woman to break my little less than ordinary life. I stood there for a few minutes drowning in my own insanity before I turned back around to the door and then exited back into the luxurious bedroom.

When I reached the bed I paused. The woman, Sakura, was nowhere to be found. She had left the room and took her gun with her. I impassively stared at the bed before my anger built back up. I didn't expect her to stay but I at least wanted an explanation or something! Dammit.

That night I had to fight with myself to stay asleep. I couldn't help the churning in my stomach that seemed to tell me that this wasn't over. To say Sakura was out of my life as quickly as she came in would have been a lie.

My sleep was abruptly brought to a halt by the sound of doors being pounded on down the hall. I groggily rubbed my eyes looking at the clock. 8:23am… What the fuck is going on?…

I jerked the covers off of my body and sat up furiously. I ignored the dizziness that threatened to make me fall back down as I stomped to he door. Swinging it open and looking down the hall in the direction of the pounding and loud voices I realized there were about ten men dressed in blue suits.

Hearing the door swing open caught their attention. All eyes were on me, and I finally noticed they weren't just in blue suits… They were cops… and they were all drawing their guns…

Fuck.

"Sir we got him." The young mans voice twanged slightly as he spoke proudly.

"Got who?" I couldn't help but question as I sat in the back seat of the cop car handcuffed. I didn't understand how they could've traced the killing to my hotel. I wondered where Sakura had gone and why they didn't capture her as well. I sat there quietly observing the ruckus outside, some of the cops were still running around checking the hotel making sure they didn't miss anything.

My wrists were already starting to hurt due to the overly tightened icy metal that was locked around them.

The cop that sat in the front driver seat looked back at me with a taunting smirk. "Thought you could just come into our little town and fuck it up didn't you, psycho?" He spat.

"I don't know what your talking about!" I shouted back.

"Oh yeah?" His smirk was riding on my last nerve. "You know, we have evidence that matches your name."

..._wait a minute_... "What do you mean?" If he was talking about what I though he was, then that meant I was in deep shit.

"Ha! Still playing dumb, huh? We got your gun, and your fingerprints are an exact match. Your not getting outta this that easy."

..._ Fuck_.

That woman was something else. I got played, by a little pink haired harlot.

It seemed like hours had passed. My voice was withering to nothing after countless disputes of yelling, and trying to defend myself in a hot spotlight with two detectives sitting across from me. Both of them were trying to make me crack.

"I was set up!" I sternly stood my ground yet again.

"Hey... would you give it up already?" The one on the right spoke sluggishly he rested his chin in his palm and soundlessly yawned.

"Why would I give up? I'm innocent." I retorted aggressively.

"Mr. Subaku, we have evidence." He idly pointed to the gun the laid in between us.

"I told you, it isn't mine. I was set up." I pleaded but to no avail.

"Subaku... we, have a witness too."

_What_.

They looked back at the two way mirror and nodded. Suddenly the door to the investigation room swayed open. "Mr. Subaku, you remember Mr. Baki, the bartender of where the shooting was last night?"

I perplexedly stared at the man. "Yes." An idea shot into my head... _No pun intended._ "Do you remember the pink haired woman that came in after me? She was the one that gave me the gun, She forced me to kill them! She told me, it was either their lives or mine!" My voice grew loud and rickey as I explained my story.

The detectives glanced between the bartender and me before he let out a snarl. "What pink haired woman? After the regulars you were the last one that came in. Then you fucking shot two innocent people! Why? What did they do to deserve it?" He became hysterical trying to run at me but the detectives were quick to block him.

They held him back against the door that he came in, both of their expressions worried and serious. "What do you have to say for yourself Subaku?" The same detective mustered the strength to ask while holding the older man back.

"...I didn't do it." I said in an uncertain tone as I stared at the gun.

Seconds passed, I heard him mutter a "This is so troublesome.."

I couldn't agree more. This was giving me a horrible migraine.

"Put him in the cell, we're not getting anywhere." The other one spoke as they struggled to take the bartender outside of the room.

Glancing back out of the corner of my eye, I saw the door close. All I could think about was my migraine getting worse. I could hear the cops starting to file in...

_No._

I wasn't going to let it end like this. I wasn't going to be punished for a crime that I was forced to commit. I was going to find a way out of this. Someway or another. I would.

Without warning, I hastily slammed my head against the table. Hard. I just laid there until the cops ran into the room.

"I told you he's fucking psycho!"

"Shit he's bleeding!"

"We can't put him in a cell like this, he needs to go to the hospital."

A faint smirk crossed my lips before I slipped into darkness.

_Perfect_.

_Drop the ball, Watch it fall far below _

_Suck you in, Hold your breath _

_The undertow creeps in slow _

_Everyone owns a gun deep inside_

_Its just a matter of how much you let it slide._

_**Ideas are Welcome. Criticism is Encouraged. Reviews and PMing are Optional. Reading is Mandatory. :)** _

___*Just letting you guys know, there will be One more part to the Prologue.. I know, odd.. prologues are suppose to be short.. but for this story the two prologues are experiences that have happened in Gaara's past.. next chapter will be about the hospital and then after that chapter three will be an actual chapter and will begin with the present. If anyone has any question just ask! Until next time! :]_


	2. In Spaces Between

**Taint the World**

Prolouge Part 2

**In Spaces Between**

*Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any lyrics

A soft rhythmic beep coaxed me from my sleep. As low and soft as the noise was, I realized the splitting headache I had earlier had not ceased. The noise seemed to amplify every so often making me groan unpleasantly. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly to reinforce the thought of sleep, but the beeping in the background was relentlessly annoying.

The sound driving my curiosity, made my eyes peel open. The dim light made the room seem cozy, but the pale white walls that were placed so close together made me feel claustrophobic. They would have suffocated me if not for the large window to my left. Glancing out I could see almost nothing. The darkness engulfed just about everything except for the lights of buildings nearby.

My sight seeing came to an abrupt halt when I realized I couldn't move either of my wrists. Panic set in as my head swung to the right, where the unnerving beep noise started to dramatically increase.

A machine stood tall directly next to the small bed I was lying on. Hooked up to it were many wires and tubes, few of which I noticed led into my arm. I studied it carefully before registering it was monitoring my heart, while pumping fluids into my body.

My gaze quickly shifted to my wrist to see what had been constricting it. Cold, shiny metal clasped tightly around it. The same on my left.

I felt myself relax slightly realizing there would not be an easy way to get away. It was obvious the cops brought me here, I would be treated and possibly talked to again, before they would put me in a cell. I momentarily dwelled on the those thoughts. There was no way I could go back, no one believed me. I had to admit, the girl was good at cleaning her tracks.

Thinking back I remembered how stupid I was, why did I let her scare me into helping her kill? Why did I let her stay at my hotel? I laid there rummaging through every possibility and only one stuck out clearly.

A purpose.

That was my one true desire, and for the brief moment of the night she fulfilled it.

I relaxed against the paper thin mattress. A loud sigh left my mouth as I stared at the ceiling listening to my heart beat on the machine. What I found annoying and frightening just minutes ago, now became soothing. I let my eyes droop as I drifted off to sleep once more.

The second time I awoke there was a woman standing by the machine. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her vibrant blue eyes quickly scanned the numbers checking to make sure all was well.

The sun was pouring into the room. All the white walls reflected the light and made it bounce around the entire room which in return made me only able to squint at the girl. She must have noticed i was awake now because she slightly jumped when she went to look down at me.

"Well good morning!" Her high pitched voice echoed as a wide smile broke across her face. "I'm your nurse Ino. If you need anything just yell for me." She grinned and was about to turn out the door.

"Ino." I heard my voice groggily yet stern call for her.

She turned back to me quickly with a frown. "Yes?"

"Where.. exactly.. am I?"

She looked at me confused but soon smiled again. Your in the local hospital sweetie. You were brought here yesterday by a few police men." The thin blonde walked closer and patted my head lightly. "You had quite an accident didn't you?" She eyed me for a few seconds before turning once more to walk to the door.

"Tell me, do you know a pink haired girl named Sakura?" It had slipped out before I could catch it.

I watched as she stopped and visibly tensed, before she chuckled and quickly said no dismissing my presence immediately.

'Interesting.' She may have told me no but her actions screamed yes. I pondered for the moment on where I would go from there.

After yanking on the handcuffs for a few minutes, then finally gave up and huffed harshly. I laid there for hours before I heard heavy footsteps coming downy the hallway. They stopped just outside of the door. My eyes traveled to the door to see a tall man about my size. His body relaxed into the doorframe as he scanned me over his charcoal eyes landing on the handcuffs, for a brief second then meeting my eyes.

"Still talking about Sakura, the pink haired girl huh?" He sighed.

"Who are you?" I asked glaring at the stranger.

He was dressed in long kaki pants and a dark blue t-shirt. An arrogant smirk crossed his lips. He pulled out a set of keys and swung them around his finger a couple times before snatching them from the air. "Me? …I'm your best friend as long as you're in those hand cuffs and I have the keys that unlock them."

'Bastard.'

"Do you know Sakura?"

"Used to, rumor had it that she died a couple years back. However you can never trust the information in a rumor to be true." He took a pause pushing himself from the door and walking closer to my bed. "Now Mr. Subaku, you are in quite a bit of trouble. You could be charged with murder, possibly life." He sternly stared at me. "That would be a shame now, wouldn't it?" I caught a twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

My eyes narrowed suddenly. _What was he doing?.._

"If Sakura is truly out there, all you have to do is lead me to her. I'll disregard this whole situation if you help me bring the real criminal in to justice. You can walk free if you do."

His words made me think. It did sound like a better arrangement then going to jail. I couldn't help but wonder what his deal was. Who was Sakura to him? Why was he the only one to be this up front with me about the girl. Not to mention he was the only one that seemed to know her. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he stepped closer to the bed shaking the keys slightly.

"Whats it going to be Subaku?"

I studied the man carefully before making my decision. "If it gets me out of these cuffs..."

The man smirked at my answer. He quickly unlocked the handcuffs and stood back front the bed letting me get up. I rubbed my wrists, they felt so much lighter now that the metal wasn't wrapped around them. Before I stood I ripped the IV from my arm wincing from the sudden pain. Before I was on my feet the man turned sharply on his heel then glanced back to me and nodded signaling for me to follow him. We swiftly walked past the doctors and nurses before exiting to the parking lot.

"From here I leave you on your own. You have twenty-four hours to find her. If you fail, the deals off." He ran his hand through his black glossy hair. The bright sun made his eyes squint towards me.

"How do you know I won't run?" I asked curiously.

"I have my ways, trust me if you run, I will know and the deal will automatically be broken." Still dazed from the turn of events, I merely nodded at his words. " I know you probably still have many questions, but I can't waste much more of my time here. They will see that you escaped and will send out a search team, avoid them at all costs. I may be part of the police force but what I'm doing is for my own motives, don't get caught. If you want insight on where to look for her, try the place you first found her. When you find her, I will take care of everything else." The man finished snidely.

He said he didn't want to answer questions but I had one that I just had to ask. "Why me? Why can't you look for her yourself?"

He gave a short laugh before entering his car. "She will show herself to you before me. She likes you more." He smirked arrogantly and dropped into his car, then quickly drove off.

_Now what?_ I was left by myself with no idea where to even find the girl who got me into all this trouble. Regardlessly I took the man with no name's advice and found myself in a familiar part of the small town. I reached the bar that had the flashing neon light outside. The place had been blocked off by the cops and was not currently open. Sighing I went to turn back to look elsewhere but mid turn I collided with a figure that had been standing too close next to me. We both fell to the pavement and I quickly looked up to see who I had ran into. It was another man, my age most likely. He himself had recovered and was standing over me.

"Gaara?" He asked unsure. _How the hell did he know my name?_

I scowled before lifting myself up. While brushing invisible dust from my pants I glanced at the man again.

His inviting blue crystal eyes sparkled undoubtedly as he let a smile spread across his lips. He had bright yellow hair that glowed in the sunlight and scars on his face that looked similar to whiskers. He wore light blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt that looked a little baggy. His structure was small but was well built and looked strong.

"Your Gaara, aren't you?" He asked smiling as he examined me as well. "Sakura said you might be around here somewhere, looks like she was right." He mused.

My eyes widened slightly at the boys words. "You know Sakura?"

He sheepishly grinned as his hands locked behind his head. "Yea, she sent me to find you."

At that I raised an eyebrow. What was her game?

"What does she want with me?" I asked him as we began walking down the street. I wasn't sure where we were going but the boy wanted me to follow him. "Can you explain anything to me, can you give me a fucking name at least?" I yelled

The boy stopped with a blank gaze. "I think it'd be best if we just get to Sakura for right now." He ran quickly before I could retort.

I couldn't ask anymore questions with the pace we were moving now and I was forced to pay close attention to where the boy moved. We sprinted through allies and parking lots, there were too many to even count. With all of the turns we took I was sure we were lost but then he came to an abrupt halt. I managed to stop beside him as he glanced up a tall brick building.

"She's here." Was all he said as he pushed his way into the paint striped door. He smirked at me before running up the stair well. "Home sweet home."

Sighing I followed suit up all eight flights. Breathing heavy, we finally reached the top. The kid knocked twice on the door and then opened it quietly. "Sakura, I brought him. He has a tracker on him. You were right about everything." His voice echoed around the barren dark room.

There was a single light on above a small familiar figure. She had her back towards us looking out a window. "Good job Naruto." She dwelled as her palms leaned further onto the window sill. "Give us a minute please."

"Will do, don't take too long.. they will be here." The boy now known as Naruto warned.

_They? I wonder if he had meant the cop that let me loose…_ I briefly thought before hearing the door close.

Sakura had turned back to me. Her eyes held nearly no emotion as she stared at me. "So Gaara.. seems you were the right one for the job after all." She sneered.

"What is all of this about?" I questioned wanting to know what was going on.

"Deception." She blandly answered. She began to walk closer to me our eyes still locked. "I have been a bad girl Gaara... but. I do have my reasons. I need to know if I can count on you to help me get revenge on people who have been doing worse things than I have." She moved in closer. I felt my heart speed up as her body pushed against my own. Her desperate stare was mesmerizing and at that point I knew for a fact that I had been led into a trap.

"No." Her body immediately backed away, and I could see inside her emerald eyes a storm raged.

"Heh.. What do you mean no?" She glared darkly.

"Sakura." I started, I moved closer to her now only to have her back away.

"You have no where else to go! You can't turn the clock back, Gaara! The only thing you can do is move forward, and the only way you can move forward is if you help me." She hysterically explained.

The fury in her eyes was so intense that it made me uneasy. She already proved what she was capable of doing and I didn't want to provoke her further.

"Your right." I simply agreed recalling what the cop had said, _'When you find her, I'll take care of everything else.' _Why was he so obsessed with finding her? He said he was acting on his own motives. What did he mean? I had too many questions and I wanted to know why.

Sakura's eyes widened obviously surprised at my sudden obedience."...Yes, I am." She confirmed as she moved past me towards the door. She paused as if in some sort of deep thought. "So, you will work with me then?" She asked quietly, her eyes staring at the floor.

"Yea, you made it pretty clear that I have no where else to go." Before I could blink the door flung open with such force it caused both me and Sakura to jump.

In the doorway was the cop. He had a smirk plastered on his face and a gun pointed at Sakura. "Today the blossom goes down, and this time it will be facts not rumors." The cop taunted.

"Your a fucking liar!" She hollered at me, then grabbed her two handguns from the hoisters she had placed on either side of her. With no hesitation she began firing at the cop, in which he returned. I managed to run for cover in the back of the room as the two shot at each other. I covered my ears and ducked behind a worn out couch. Gunshots echoed throughout the room and I wondered if I would go def with all the noise surrounding me.

Suddenly everything stopped. It was pure silence then someone spoke. "You might want to be smart about this situation. Put your gun down and I promise I won't blow your brains out." It was Naruto. I peeked over the couch, and just as I suspected he had come in behind the cop and held his own gun to the back of his head. The cop seemed defeated and dropped his weapon. He held a furious glare on Sakura as she glanced around the room to find me.

"I should shoot you on the spot." Came her shrill voice. There was a long pause in which I knew she was calculating her options. I rose from my squatting position and walked to her. There was something about this that made me feel different about the whole situation.

_Wanted. _

_Needed. _

Yes it was a sick game that I had been tossed into but after everything I had been put through I didn't think it could get any worse. I towered over her small frame. "I want everything explained to me. No lies. No running away again." I was hooked just as she wanted from the beginning. She was giving me what I had been searching for half my life. She was giving me a purpose. It may had not been normalcy but hey, normal is what you make of it.

I had killed two people. Whether they were innocent or not I would never know. Later on, I killed more, all for her. In the girls mind they had all deserved it.

Her name was Sakura Haruno. She was no older than twenty five, and she had tainted hands.

During that night at the bar she had opened a new door for me. She had found me a purpose, a meaning for my existence. After that night, we had become prey to a much larger system. She was determined that she wasn't going down without a fight and if she were to ever go down she was making damn sure that she wasn't going down alone.

My name is Gaara No Subaku, ...and I have very tainted hands.

* * *

_If you come near me, stop, look, listen to my voice_

_If you're making the choice tell all the girls and the boys_

_Either scream or rejoice_

_Let's make that noise_

_Either move or we will all be destroyed_

_**Ideas are Welcome. Criticism is Encouraged. Reviews and PMing are Optional. Reading is Mandatory. :)**_


End file.
